mi poema
by daniiieliita-chan XP
Summary: bueno aqui con otro fic esta vez un shikatema espero que les guste es muy dulce léanlo por favor


Quiero soñar que puedo ver

Tú sombra en mi amanecer

Quiero tenerte aquí otra vez

Poder tocar tu piel

Si supieras que para mí

Eres parte de un vivir

Que ya no puedo más seguir

Si tú no estás aquí!

Ya quiero dejar de soñar

Quiero poder encontrar

A un amor de verdad

Yo, quiero aprender a volar

Tu corazon encantar

Encontrar un amor de verdad...

Esas palabras resonaban es su cabeza constantemente no podía creer que una persona como ella escribiera algo así y al mismo tiempo no podía ignorar ese sentimiento de malestar que sentía al pensar que serían para otro.

-_tks, que problemático!-_ si era problemático no por el hecho de que ella escribiera sino porque no podía dejar de sentir enojo de que fuera escrito para otra persona, él quería que fueran solo suyas pero, ella no podía pensar en él como algo más que un amigo, no, ella siempre lo veri como eso un amigo sin importar cuanto lo desease sentía que nunca se cumpliría (si supiera).

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-Hmm... Donde esta ese vendito papel- _no lo podía creer esa poesía que escribió exclusivamente pensando en él no podía encontrarla, había dado vuelta la casa entera su habitación, su oficina, todo y no encontraba señales de ese maldito papel.

Tenía que admitir que sentía cierto miedo por quien lo pudiera encontrar, ya que todos admiraban su fina y delicada caligrafía extraño en una mujer que se destacaba por ser ruda y sin sentimientos- _imbéciles-_ pensó todos decían lo mismo menos él decía que esa caligrafía digna de ella. Un pequeño color carmesí se coló en sus mejillas de solo recordar esa ocasión el no solo dijo eso si no que también la comparo con una flor de las que cresen en el desierto con la fuerza de resistir tormentas de arena que ni los shinobis más experimentados podrían soportar y sin embargo con una delicadeza y belleza única en su clase. Esa semana no hubo nada que le quitara su buen humos y es que era raro que el vago del Nara se tomara el trabajo de hacerla sentir tan bien consigo misma suspiro resignada y las fue a preguntar a sus hermanos Gaara no era el problema él siempre le gusto verla de buen humor y se había dado cuenta de hace mucho que eso generalmente sucedía o cuando los visitaba el Nara o cuando escribía aunque ella no tenía ni idea de que se había dado cuenta de la primera opción; Kankuro era el que le daba miedo ya que o podía burlarse de ella o bien podía empezar a preguntar para quien era y darle una paliza por meterse con su hermana. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que le sucedió al último chico con el que salió lo peor había sido que su pequeño hermano Gaara se había aliado a él aunque poco después se enteró de que el tipo la estaba engañando con otra, en ese entonces también fue Shikamaru quien le había subido el ánimo y le había explicado por qué sus hermanos habían actuado de esa manera.

Ya no sabía que más hacer ninguno de sus hermanos sabía dónde estaba el bendito poema y para colmo Kankuro se había reído de ella pero no fue nada que un simple pero potente golpe en la cabeza no haya podido solucionar.

Seguia tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando hasta que choco con su cuerpo de tal forma que cayo hacia atrás, espero el golpe con los ojos serrados reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpida pero este nunca llego sintió unos brazos en su cintura y desconcertada abrió los ojos encontrándose con otro marrones. Pero sintió una gran desilusión al saber que no eran de su vago, cachetada mental él no era suyo _aun._

- Se encuentra bien Temari-sama?- Levanto la vista y se encontró con un shinobi morocho de buena estatura sin embargo nada que la asombrase.

-hee... si estoy bien onegai-

-no discúlpeme usted por ser tan descuidado fue mi culpa-

-no está bien no te preocupes venia distraída-

-bueno pero no era la única estaba muy concentrado revisando unos informes para Kazekage-

-pues no te interrumpo más que tengas un buen día-dijo alejándose del muchacho.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

No lo podía creer y lo había visto con sus propios ojos ella siendo sujetada de la sintiera por un sujeto alto sonriéndole y hablando muy amenamente, quería morirse sentía que la había perdido sin siquiera podre tenerla estaba muy frustrado y nervioso por no decir furioso.

-Shikamaru- apenas lograba notar lo que sucedía fuera de su cabeza así que siguió caminando hasta que sintió como uno de su brazos era jalado cuan se dio la vuelta se encontró con uno ojos verdes tan hermosos que por una milésima de segundo se perdió en ello pero luego el recuerdo de la dueña de esos ojos siendo abrazada por otro lo hiso enfurecerte al punto de que de mala gana contesto.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- Temari se sorprendió por la dispuesta del Nara ya que él siempre la trataba bien y nunca le había contestado en tal mal tono.

-hee... ¿Shika te sientes bien que es lo que te sucede?

-nada di que es lo que quieres tengo cosas que hacer-

-me preocupas en serio dime que te pasa no me gusta verte así, Shika, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-no es nada importante- respondido cortante

-no digas que no es nada que ya no confías en mi o ¿Qué?- dijo ella furiosa

-no me pasa nada y toma de seguro estaba buscando esto- Shikamaru le entrego el papel con mucho enojo

-d...donde encontraste esto-no lo podía creer él lo había tenido todo el tiempo y un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas.

-eso no importa pero deberías y a dárselo al idiota que te estaba abrazando hace rato de seguro le encantaría tenerlo. No lo podía creer como un rayo entendió el motivo de la conducta de su mejor amigo- estaba celoso creía que el poema era para toro _si supieras, __y por qué no lo puede saber _repitió el iner en su interior.

-no... No es para él es para alguien más- dijo escondiéndose detrás de unos documentos que tenía en la mano.

El Nara arqueo una ceja- ¿a no? Entonces par... la verdad no importa. Dijo dándose la vuelta, pero inmediatamente sintió que la chica lo volvia a tirar de brazo para que se diera la vuelta y bajo un susurro que apenas pudo ser escuchado por el Nara dijo.

-es para ti- Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido sin poder creer lo que ella decía observo el papel y volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella- lo hice una noche inmediatamente después de que tuviera un sueño contigo-

Sentía el rostro ardes y estaba a punto de salir huyendo cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron rodeando su cintura, y un cálido aliento rozo su oído mientras y chico hablaba.

-Temari ¿que sientes por mí?-ella no respondió- por favor necesito saberlo.

-y...yo te a... amo- dijo con un toco de temor ya que ella tenía miedo de que él se estuviera burlando de ella. Pero luego escucho algo que no creyó oír nunca.

-yo también te amo.- Dijo el shinobi escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la kunoichi y girándola para que lo mirase a los ojos- lo siento, fui un idiota no debí tratarte así-

No... No debiste, pero me las pagaras- dijo ella tomando sorpresivamente a su chico de la nuca y jalándolo a hacia ella uniendo sus labios en los de él sin temor a nada.

Luego de eso era raro encontrarlos separados iban de una aldea hacia la otra. Los hermanos Sabaku no, no tenían mucha confianza en el Nara pero luego de que el los enfrentará llegaron a un acuerdo "mutuo" si él dañaba a su hermanita ellos se encargarían de que no pudiera volver a alzar un kunai en su vida, mientras que el clan Nara se iba haciendo a la idea de que pronto su futuro líder nombraría a la muchacha como su esposa.

FIN

Bueno un nuevo fic pero en esta ocasión quisiera pedir que me digieran que opinan del poema ya que no es mío y le quiero demostrar a mi amiga que es una buena escritora así que por favor opinen no importa si es bueno o malo

OPINEN

l l

l l

l l

l l

V


End file.
